


Jealous?

by DarthTofu



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dominic wouldn’t adore him as much as he did if he wasn’t madly in love with the objects that allowed him to create the most perfect sounds.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuraicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Invincibile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056376) by [Nuraicha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha). 




End file.
